republicofardientefandomcom-20200215-history
Karamay-Bullying
| legalised = | dissolved = | merger = | split = Major parties in Alodia | predecessor = | merged = | successor = | headquarters = | head_office = | newspaper = | think_tank = | student_wing = | youth_wing = | womens_wing = | wing1_title = | wing1 = | wing2_title = | wing2 = | wing3_title = | wing3 = | wing4_title = | wing4 = | membership_year = | membership = | ideology = Progressivism Setiptonism Social liberalism Social democracy | position = | religion = | national = | regional = | european = | continental = | international = | europarl = | affiliation1_title = | affiliation1 = | colors = | anthem = | blank1_title = | blank1 = | blank2_title = | blank2 = | blank3_title = | blank3 = | blank4_title = | blank4 = |seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies |seats1 = | seats3_title = Termination Team | seats3 = | seats4_title = Premierships | seats4 = | seats5_title =Mayors | seats5 = | seats6_title =Vice Mayors | seats6 = | seats7_title =Councilors | seats7 = | seats8_title =District Councilors | seats8 = | seats8_title =Assemblymen | seats8 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = | country = | country_dab1 = | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | country_dab2 = | parties_dab2 = | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = }} Karamay-Bullying (Formerly known as Karamay Party lit.Accomplice, Nerve Party and Parti supermarché) is an Ardientese Progressive Political party formed by Ariel Schulman and Henry Joost since 2017. Current members # Ariel Schulman # Henry Joost # Emma Roberts # Sofia Black-D'Elia # Dave Franco # Analeigh Tipton # Juliette Lewis # Travis Tope # Emily Meade # Colson Baker MLA # Miles Heizer # Michael Kelly # Kimiko Glenn # John Cothran, Jr. # Samira Wiley # Stoney Westmoreland # Ed Squires # Linzie Grey # Brian Marc # Judyann Elder # Eric D'Alessandro # Philip Labes # Marc John Jefferies # Brianne Howey # Casey Neistat # Allison Shearmur # Jessica Sharzer # Sherryl Clark # Christopher B. Landon # Barbara Marshall # Samuel Benchetrit # Ron Carlson # Garfield Darien # Harry Diamond # Karen Giberson # Este Haim # Faith Chepngetich Kipyegon # Julie Klausner # Hao-tong Li # Omar McLeod # David Mueller # Laura Muir # Yulimar Rojas # Malea Rose # Lonny Ross # Grandmaster Flash (Joseph Saddler) # Tom Santopietro # Kendra Scott # Caster Semenya # Jennifer Simpson # Wayde van Niekerk # Anita Włodarczyk # Frank Zambrelli # Madison Beer # Hailey Beiber # Omari Hardwick # Lela Loren # Kacey Musgraves # Joseph Sikora # Larenz Tate Support group # Hailey Baldwin # Jason Blum # James Corden # Steven Curtis Chapman # Brett Eldredge # Rickie Fowler # Dustin Johnson # Eddie Jones # Cristin Milioti # Gaël Monfils # Frankie Shaw # Robert Verdi Race Tracks * Hockenheimring, Germany * Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course-United States * Spa-Francorchamps, Belgium * Snetterton Circuit, United Kingdom * Rally Finland, Finland * Pocono Raceway, United States * Iowa Speedway, United States * Sonoma Dragway, United States * Lommel Motorcross Circuit, Belgium * Stieipe, Latvia